Sabotage
by instance
Summary: The Host Club ensures that Ritsu Kasanoda will never be with Haruhi Fujioka; Kasanoda x Haruhi


The sun was high in the sky, and a bit of perspiration was already beginning to form on her brow as she leaned back into the tree in an attempt to focus on the words in her textbook; however, she was finding it terribly difficult to concentrate. The school issued blazer felt like a second skin, the long pants – despite the fact that she had rolled them up to her knees – still proved to be a bit too much fabric for her liking, and both her shoes and socks had already been kicked off to the side long ago.

At such a time, she wouldn't have minded being forced into one of those frilly dresses that her father tended to pick out for her. At the very least, they were cool and breezy – perfect for warm spring-summer days. Nevertheless, the uniform was something she had to maintain; otherwise, she'd most likely be forced into serving as the club's dog well into college, and that was something she definitely planned on avoiding at all costs.

The reason she was stuck outside in the sweltering heat was because the library, despite the fact that it had been her typical sanctuary, was now immediately targeted by the rest of the Host Club members whenever they were in search of their sole female club member. And wherever there was a Host Club member, there were usually the Host Club's fan girls. She had yet to find a moment of peace since her sanctuary had been invaded.

Haruhi Fujioka released a sigh and shifted around at the base of the tree in an attempt to become a bit more comfortable. Although the tree managed to provide a bit of shade for the scholarship student, the heat was still difficult to bear and she felt her shoulders slump in exasperation. However, she refused to search for another room to hide away in. The club already tracked her down through five libraries, three conference rooms, four studios, and seven private studies.

It was lunchtime at the moment, and Haruhi had decided earlier that instead of having the twins and Tamaki fight over her lunchbox, she would eat it outside under the shade of a tree and read ahead in her history textbook at the same time. Well, that had been her plan during first period. Now, as she gazed at the uneaten lunchbox hiding in the confines of her schoolbag, she just felt like taking a cold shower and enjoying a long nap afterwards. After all, it was Saturday, and she could just finish her homework on Sunday.

Haruhi concluded that she would just pick up something from the market to eat on the way home, and then take a nap. It's not like she had to make dinner; her father had left to visit one of his friends in the countryside, and wouldn't be back until Monday night, therefore, it was only her that had to eat. The warm weather had easily discouraged her from the idea of cooking.

Just as she had flipped the page, revealing the end of the chapter that she had been reading, Haruhi looked up at the sound of footsteps approaching. Thankfully, it wasn't an exuberant blonde, a calculating shadow king, a combination of devilish twins, or two martial artists (both of which she could at least tolerate.) The newcomer was actually a certain redheaded yakuza heir, and one of the few people outside of the club who actually knew her secret: Ritsu Kasanoda.

"Hello, Kasanoda-kun," the girl greeted before closing her history book and pushing it onto the ground beside her.

The redhead seemed to freeze in shock. It was as if he had not expected her to notice him so soon. However, the shock soon wore off, and his complexion immediately reddened. Haruhi merely assumed it was sunburn as he proceeded forward.

"Har—err… Haruhi-san," the Class D student greeted her nervously, "Cou—I mean, can I, yeah…"

"Sit down?" she asked, filling in the blank for him.

"Yeah… that."

"Sure," she said.

He moved forward and sat down on the ground in front of her. The sun was still shining down on his back since the shady area only covered a certain amount of the ground around them, and he was far too shy to sit next to her. His position – half in the shade, half in the sun – would have to do.

"Erm, Haruhi," the boy said before coughing into his hand and looking away nervously with a blush staining his cheeks. The girl merely stared at him with her large brown eyes, but even this proved to be a bit too much for the sensitive redhead.

"Yes, Kasanoda-kun?" she asked. If only he could think of her as a boy, he mused.

"I just… I mean, I wanted to know, if er, could you, well…"

Haruhi blinked for a moment, waiting for him to continue on with his request.

"Couldyouhelpmepickoutabirthdaypresentformydad?" he asked in one breath.

Unable to understand the rush of words that he had just bombarded her with, Haruhi inquired, "Could you please repeat that a bit slower?"

Ritsu Kasanoda felt his face grow crimson. He couldn't help it; he always felt so uneasy talking with the girl. When he had been oblivious to her actual gender, it had been a bit easier, albeit, a bit awkward. After all, what warm blooded, straight male could easily accept the fact that he was falling for a guy?

"I… er… wanted to know… if you could, well, you know, go with me to um… find a present for my old man…" he said, shifting uneasily from his position on the ground before explaining, "his birthday's on Tuesday, but I won't have any time to look during the week."

"I don't really think I'd be of much help," Haruhi replied after a moment of taking in the information, "after all, I don't exactly know what your dad likes."

Ritsu practically jumped up to assure her it was fine, "I don't know what he wants either, but a second opinion is always nice, right?"

"Oh," she replied, watching the boy in front of her unknowingly rip at the grass out of nervousness (she just assumed he was trying to get rid of the weeds or something), "I guess I can help. When do you want to look?"

"Whenever is fine," he replied, feeling his heart practically burst with joy at her acceptance.

"I guess I can go tonight if it's convenient with you," she stated, deciding that she would just have to sacrifice her naptime; after all, if they were to go the next day, the weather would be even more unbearable than it currently was.

"Sure, sure," he rushed out.

"But," she said before he could get up to leave, "can we meet up around five? I'd really like to be able to change first, and it takes me awhile to get home from here."

"No problem," he hurriedly replied.

"I'll come pick you up at five then," he said.

She nodded her head and reached over to grab her socks and shoes, "Alright. See you then, Kasanoda-kun."

He stood up and brushed off his pants, watching the brunette-haired girl wave at him before he turned to leave. As soon as his back was facing her, he felt a wide grin break out across his face. It took all of his willpower to avoid skipping back into the West Wing for the rest of his afternoon classes, but still, he felt like he was walking on air at that point.

* * *

"Five o'clock," a boy murmured to himself as he watched the scholarship student put on her shoes and roll down her pant legs from his location overlooking the tree, "Is that so, Haruhi?"

Closing his laptop, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number with a plan already formulating in his mind.

* * *

When five o'clock finally rolled around, Haruhi had already showered and changed into a white tank top and a pair of green cargo shorts with white flip flops to finish off the look. Her hair had just finished drying, and with a quick glance at the VCR's clock, she realized that Ritsu was already ten minutes late.

She was wondering if perhaps she should have asked him for his number. At least then she could inquire as to whether or not he needed directions to her apartment. Otherwise, he was more or less out of luck. Haruhi hoped that if he couldn't make it to her house, then at least he could find something suitable for his father.

Just as she had finished this thought, the doorbell sounded. Haruhi stood up and tugged one of the straps of her shirt up her arm before making her way to the front door.

* * *

"Make sure he does not escape," a voice said on the other end before the line went dead.

"I don't see why we get stuck babysitting some thug on a Saturday night," Junpei, one of the members of the Ootori private army said as he tossed down an ace onto the pile, "One three."

"Bullshit," Taka said as he watched Junpei pick up the pile of cards with a scowl. He then tossed down a four, "one four. And we're babysitting the thug because the young master's got a date tonight."

"Yeah, him and five other guys," Leo chuckled before tossing down three fours, "three fours."

"The girl's kind of cute, but she dresses like a boy all the time. Apparently, she has to act like a guy in order to participate in our young master's club," Kuno said before placing a five on top of the pile, "one five."

"Bullshit," Junpei exclaimed.

Kuno flipped his card over, revealing that he hadn't lied.

"This game sucks," Junpei complained as he picked up the cards again.

"You just suck at it," the rest of the group replied.

"Mmmph mmf!" the redheaded "thug" complained from the chair that the guards had thrown him into earlier. While he had been walking to the Fujioka residence only an hour before, the four men now playing cards like it was Poker night had grabbed him and thrown him into the backseat of a sleek looking limousine.

Inside the limousine, the men had chosen to both gag him and tie him up. At first he had thought it was a rival gang attempting to kidnap him, but after they had finished knotting the rope, he realized that they weren't trying to harm him. If they were, they would have made it so that the rope was cutting off his circulation; however, these guys had made it loose enough so he wasn't in any pain, but tight enough that he couldn't escape.

"Shut up," Junpei barked at the teenager sitting in the chair, "I can't concentrate with you making all that noise."

"No need to frighten the kid," Kuno said, "he's probably pissed that his girl just got stolen right under his nose."

"Well, what can he expect? Our young master, Tamaki Suoh, the Hitachiin twins, and those two cousins are some of the most powerful teenagers in the world. They come from some of the most influential families in the world. He doesn't stand a chance with that girl," Leo stated.

Ritsu Kasanoda bitterly pulled at the ropes that bound his arms to his sides and screamed into the gag in anger. They didn't have to keep rubbing salt into his wounds. He already felt miserable; Haruhi probably thought he had stood her up. At least she'd have a good time with the Host Club, but even then, he had really been looking forward to the time they'd have spent together that night if it weren't for the Host Club's interference. But like the men in front of him had said – he really had no choice.

Sighing in defeat, Ritsu leaned into the chair and closed his eyes, listening to the sounds of the card game in front of him and imaging a girl he could have been with.

* * *

Monday morning rolled around, as it always does, and Ritsu Kasanoda walked onto campus with heavy steps and a miserable expression on his face.

"Kasanoda-kun," a feminine voice that could somehow pass as male stopped him before he could enter the West Wing. He turned around to face her.

Although he had spent his entire Sunday dreading the fact that he would have to see the girl who had probably thought he had stood her up, he somehow felt a little better just hearing her voice and seeing her face.

"Haruhi-san," the redhead said, "about Saturday…"

"It's alright, I mean, we're both to blame. Neither of us exchanged any personal information. I would have been able to call you and give you directions then," Haruhi said with a smile on her face, "the heat really messes with one's mind, I've heard."

"Oh," Ritsu Kasanoda said, "you're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?" Haruhi inquired, blinking up at him with her large brown eyes, "besides, I guess it would've been bad timing since the rest of the Host Club showed up awhile after we were originally going to go out, and then they dragged me around the city for the rest of the night."

Ritsu felt his shoulders slump again, but put on a weak smile, "I'm glad you had fun. I felt bad thinking that you would have been waiting the whole night."

"No," she said, "nothing like that happened. I guess those guys have some use, though?"

"I guess," he replied.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, pulling out something from her schoolbag, "I didn't know whether or not you found something for your dad, but I think he might like this if you haven't already bought him something. And if you did already buy him something, then I guess you could keep it for yourself."

In her extended hand, she held out a small baggie for him to take.

He took the bag from her, and she told him that she'd see him around before disappearing into the West Wing of the school with a smile on her face.

Opening the bag, he noticed a ring at the bottom. He turned the baggie upside down so that the object could fall into his hand, and then he brought the silver piece up to his face.

Engraved on the ring was "#1 IN MY HEART."

Albeit a bit cheesy, Ritsu had to admit it was cute. Although he hadn't bought his old man a gift yet, and he knew his dad would probably love the ring that Haruhi had picked out, Ritsu couldn't seem to part with it. Slipping it onto his finger, Ritsu told himself he'd buy his dad a new sword for his birthday.

For now, he would dream of a day on which the engraving might actually come true.

* * *

**This is a response to RandomFun's three-word challenge on SHINE forums, using the word rope.  
**

**FYI, Because of a severe case of writer's block, as well as the large amount of schoolwork being assigned as of late, I am slowly making my way through the next chapter of Toy. **


End file.
